Three Things In Life
by My name's AC
Summary: There are three things in life that never return, three things that can destroy, three things that you should never lose. 4x19/4x20- one-shot


**My little one-shot on the happenings of 4x19 and 4x20...**

* * *

><p><em>There are three things in life that never return, three things that can destroy, three things that you should never lose.<em>

He knows he lost the _time_, the _words_ and the _opportunity_ all at a single time.

The timing never seemed to be on their side, it's true, but there were plenty of opportunities and plenty more words to be said. If they are waiting for the best moment, they may as well forget everything. There's no perfect moment. Yes, the opportunity may not have been the best and the time could even be the least convenient, but what is left to say is what matters. And he better than anyone else knows a power of words. But…if an image is worth a thousand words, why can't a gesture explain it all too? It can. Instead of changing and changing the speech, why not just share a kiss? He knows that for a writer he sucks with words…spoken words. They think it's difficult, only it's not…

Her _lie_ hurt, his _pride_ made it worst, but _jealousy_ can really destroy all the rest that's left.

Sure she lied, but he didn't even took a second to think she may have a reason. No. He rather thinks that she just doesn't feel the same way. It's easier that just admit that he's the one being too harsh, doing an early judgment. Right, because now he can't lose his pride. He was hurt, he really was, but now he couldn't turn back and forget it. So, what's left? Jealousy. Yeah, make each other jealous, being tough outside but be dying inside. That's _seriously_ the best option. Because they're both competitive and none wants to be the first to give in. If one makes good, the other has to make better. Why?

While he lost _hope_, _patience_ and _honesty_, she feels she conquered them all.

And now she finds herself questioning what's different with him, what she has done, while sharing a glass of wine with her friend. He finds himself being the same playboy he was long ago, sharing a scotch with a woman he probably will never see again after taking her to bed that night. He lost the hope that they could be together, basically, he lost patience. He got tired of waiting for her as soon as he found out she hadn't been honest. On her case, she wanted to be honest from now on. All the patience that he had had with her would be rewarded. She began to trust on herself and hoped she had really changed. Deep down, she knows she changed and he knows it too.

"I'm sorry, Heather." Castle said, pulling away the face from her chubby red lips. His checkered shirt was already on the ground while the blonde was undoing his jeans zipper and button. The strap of the dress she was wearing that night was sliding down her shoulder little by little and she just kept on moving over him. "No," He denied any of her advances, pulling her back carefully. "I gotta go." Castle got up almost in a jump from the couch, zipping up the zipper and putting up the shirt. On the way out he grabbed the black leather jacket from the coat hanger.

Heather passed by him, beat on his chest with her hand purse, swaying her hair back in way of grandeur, saying grossly. "Jerk!"

Beckett had worn several shoes and all seemed higher heeled than the shoes she was wearing now, but she couldn't stand another second wearing them. Right in the middle of the elevator she bent down and took off the shoes, walking barefoot on the wooden boards of the 12th, as soon as the elevator doors opened. She walked to her locker and went changing her clothes. She was dying to get home, get into a bathtub full of foam and stay there for the next hours and get some silence and quietness. But her plan for the night didn't seem to be happening.

She was heading towards the elevator doors when she saw Castle sitting on his chair by her desk. He looked back at her and joked. "Looks like Cinderella lost more than just a shoe."

"Hey." She said, beaming from ear to ear. "What're you doing here?"

"Where's the Scotland Yard guy? Simon Hunt, isn't he?"

"He's heading home, I don't know. But, shouldn't you be home with your date?" Beckett answer, putting on her jacket.

"Ah, she was kinda boring!" He offered a charming smile at her, bending over the desk. "I was thinking…Remember when you asked me out for a drink and I refused?" She only nodded with the head, putting her hand on her hip. "Well, you still wanna get it?"

"I'm driving, you're paying." She teased grabbing the car keys.

Castle gave in. He realized he was being a jerk, like Heather called him. And Beckett gave in too, even if not understanding, she gave him the chance to come back around, so things could be _almost_ like they used to be. Both were disposed to keep the mind open and to not waste any opportunity. After all, they had all the time of the world to say whatever they wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>I'd like to know what you thought of this...<strong>


End file.
